1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a lens placeable about an LED, and more specifically to a lens placeable about an LED and configured to direct light output from the LED in an off-axis direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes, or LEDs, have been used in conjunction with various lenses that reflect light emitted by the LED. Also, various lenses have been provided for use in light fixtures utilizing a plurality of LEDs as a light source.